Exchange
by Moenitas
Summary: Al principio pareció una buena idea para alejar a ese patán de su hermano gemelo pero con el tiempo ese juego se había vuelto en un arma de doble filo para él aunque igual no importa, mientras tenga lo que quiere y no lo descubran. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? VanVen, SoRoku, leve RiSo y otras parejas.
1. No me jodas

Esta historia estará en un principio contada desde el punto de vista de Vanitas (osea se centrara más en el que cualquiera porque la historia se basa en sus acciones) y luego consecuentemente estará contada desde el punto de vista de Sora, Roxas y Ventus.

Como podrán deducir esta historia se va a centrar en estos cuatro y por ende serán los que conformaran las parejas principales: **Soroku**,**Vanven**.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber otras en la historia, al principio notaran ciertos hints a otras parejas como Riku x Sora y unas que otras que desparramare dependiendo como se desarrolle la historia aunque no es definitivo y no afirmo que serán pareja sino que habrá unos winkwink para imaginarse que hay onda xD.

**Parejas principales:** Vanitas x Ventus, Sora x Roxas (si, Sora seme no jodas jajaja)  
**Parejas secundarias:** Riku x Sora.

**Disclaimer****:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece sino al maricon de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix solo me abstengo a hacer cosas homosexuales yolo.

**Referencias****:**

**que tal chabón.** (Diálogos)

_"omg que loser"_ (pensamientos)

* * *

**E****xchange**

**Capítulo I**

**_No me jodas_**

* * *

Podía notar lo que sea desde su asiento, más en particular ciertas miradas que le correspondían a dos chicos de la siguiente fila donde el mismo se sentaba. Los podía ver girando ligeramente la cabeza cuando el profesor se colocaba de espalda frente a todos escribiendo ecuaciones sin sentido en el pizarrón, sino fuera porque uno de ambos jóvenes era su hermano gemelo, este quizás le hubiera importado un comino que se miraran tan seguido y para colmo rieran en voz baja por los _sms _que se estaban enviando mutuamente.

Tampoco era que los vigilara ni que era que quisiera verlos por voluntad propia pero siendo uno de los que se sentaba detrás de todos en el aula, era casi inevitable no poder ver que es lo que hacía el resto de la clase.

El pelinegro retuvo un gruñido casi sordo dentro de su garganta mirando nuevamente hacia su cuadernillo de apuntes para suprimir su insaciable ganas de matar al susodicho peliblanco de ojos aguamarina delante de su banco, al parecer lo habían colocado delante de el con el mero propósito de sacarlo de _quicio_ o eso era lo que pensaba Vanitas al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el sin pensarlo. Con la palma de su mano izquierda sostenía su mentón inclinado ligeramente hacia el lado de la ventana mientras que con la otra mano, la derecha, hacia movimientos circulares, dibujando garabatos en su libreta.

Estaba claro que no le agradaba, aunque en definitiva no había nadie en la escuela que realmente le agradara lo suficiente al pelinegro para llamarlo _amigo_, bueno quizás había uno pero estaba seguro que el otro no pensaba lo mismo sobre él.

Sus ojos color ámbar volvieron a concentrarse en los dibujitos que hacía en el cuadernillo mientras ignoraba las explicaciones de su profesor.

Entre esos psicodélicos garabatos podíamos encontrar frases como _"me aburro de esta mierda" "el profesor seguro se la mastica." "Ven lleva unos pantalones que marcan ese culito redondo, que ganas de jalármela que tengo."_ Entre otras cosas que no más de uno podría llegar a imaginar que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de un adolescente como él aunque podríamos decir que de entre los demás había algo que sobresalía demasiado de su hoja cuadriculada y era:

"**_Lo voy a matar si le toca."_**

Podía verse gracioso pero para Vanitas era algo serio, _muy serio_.

_Ahem_.

Claro estaba que no era un fanático de las matemáticas, todo lo que tenía que ver con números él era un genio innato pero, Vanitas era demasiado perezoso para hacer brillar la bombilla y sacar más de ocho en los exámenes que siempre hacía sin haberse leído un sope.

Solo cinco minutos de repaso antes del examen y ya tenía la mitad de los ejercicios resueltos.

Muchos dirían que su mente es brillante pero él se catalogaba así mismo como alguien 'decente', en realidad usaba el sarcasmo para llamarse a sí mismo un genio solo para fastidiar a los nerds de la clase.

La verdad era que no le molestaba usar sus neuronas, lo malo era que lo usaba con otros fines y no precisamente educativos como por ejemplo el molestar a cierto rubio de ojos azules que siempre se encontraba en su rango visual, segunda fila a la izquierda comenzando a contar desde el pizarrón.

Seguramente con esta información uno o más se habrá dado cuenta que nuestro protagonista (cabe decir que él quiere que lo llamemos así) siente un algo especial por un chico de su misma clase, y ese algo especial iba más allá de la simple y oh inocente amistad.

Si, le tiene _unas ganas_…pero luego sabrán con lujo de detalles el porqué.

Con un leve suspiro el pelinegro termino de hacer su cuarto garabato mientras el profesor de matemáticas terminaba de explicar por tercera vez en el día como resolver una ecuación con más de dos incógnitas y más cuestiones que Vanitas decidió ignorar porque ya las sabia, acto seguido la campanilla sonó y era hora del almuerzo, se escucharon murmullos de cansancio, uno que otro suspiro de alivio y uno que otro balbuceando que podría comerse una ballena entera.

Otra hora del horror había terminado, solo quedaban tres clases más y podrían ser libres por el resto del día, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y cerro su cuadernillo levantando la mirada hacia el frente, no paso ni medio minuto para que su disgusto regresara, su entrecejo se arrugo suavemente al ver como cierto moreno de ojos azules se levantaba rápidamente para ir a la mesa enfrente de la suya para hablar con el susodicho peliblanco el cual Vanitas quería matar hace unos cinco minutos atrás.

El castaño llevaba en sus manos una caja envuelta en un pañuelo y unos cubiertos envueltos sobre ella, era obvio que ese era su almuerzo el cual su madre había insistido hacer como agradecimiento por las clases extras que Riku le daba a su hermano menor ¿razón? Simple, porque el nabo era pésimo en matemáticas, maldecía el día en que Sora había tirado su poco orgullo a la basura para que su mejor amigo le enseñara matemáticas…

**-¡Hey Riku! ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar juntos? Hoy mamá preparo omelette y me dijo que te diera la mitad como agradecimiento por ayudarme a preparar el examen de matemáticas.-** sonreía de oreja a oreja con entusiasmo, era común ver a Sora animado y con ganas de esparcir brillantina de todos los colores a donde fuera y darle sonrisas de idiota al que se le cruzara por su camino.

Su personalidad era todo lo contrario a la de su hermano gemelo y eso se denotaba en su apariencia, castaño de ojos azules y una tez de piel morena veraniega que era todo lo opuesto a Vanitas, pelinegro azabache de ojos dorados y tez de piel blanca, algo pálido porque odiaba el verano (incluyendo al dios Sol)

El peliplateado termino de guardar sus libros de matemáticas y miro a Sora con una leve sonrisa, asintiendo levemente.**-Me parece bien, dale las gracias a tu madre luego.-** dijo un tanto seco pero todos sabían que el peliblanco era así, callado y reservado menos cuando Sora estaba enfrente de él porque era el único que hacía sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

Y ahí estaba Vanitas, los miraba con un profundo odio (más bien a Riku le miraba con odio, a Sora con cara de me niego a reconocer que este sea familiar mío) no porque envidiaba su relación ni poco menos lo inseparables que eran desde pequeños, sino porque él sabía perfectamente que Riku estaba _enamorado_ de su hermano.

El peliblanco noto la mirada asesina proveniente de sus espaldas como también noto al pelinegro mirarlos a los dos fijamente, el albino alzo una ceja en forma inquisitiva y Vanitas simplemente sonrió de una forma venenosa hacia el cerrando su cuaderno y colocándose al lado de su hermano menor.

**-Así que un omelette, que casualidad que sea también mi platillo favorito.**- hizo una pausa y miro con una socarrona a su hermano.- **Sora, ahora que me acuerdo me debes un almuerzo.-** el moreno miro a su hermano de regreso con una mirada de cansancio.

Aquí vamos otra vez…

**-E-eso no es verdad, te pague con mi almuerzo de ayer Van.-** dijo entre gruñidos, la verdad era que Sora había derramado jugo en la camiseta favorita de su hermano el día anterior y habían hecho un pacto para que él lo olvidara, lo peor del caso es que Vanitas nunca olvida lo que le hacen y siempre, repito, _SIEMPRE_, consigue lo que quiere.

Más de su hermano favorito, con lo que le encantaba hacerlo sufrir…

Se rió un poco y luego colo un brazo por alrededor de la nuca de su pequeño hermano, Sora solo rolo sus ojos a un costado claramente molesto por lo que seguía después.

**-¿Quieres que te haga memoria de lo que hiciste esta mañana? Mira que tengo una foto guardada en mi celular para refrescar tu memoria.-** Sora enseguida parpadeo procesando lo que fatídicamente su cerebro había intentado borrar lo ocurrido esa mañana temprano, una mueca de horror enseguida se formó en su cara y parpadeo mirando a un costado.

_Eres un maldito ¡Chantajeando así a tu gemelo!_

Vanitas sonrió más ampliamente al lograr hacer recordar ese pequeño detalle a su queridísimo hermano.

**-o-oh si…ahora re-recuerdo.-** dijo casi en un susurro, el peliblanco delante de ellos no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su conversación terminara sin dejar de mirar de forma amenazadora a Vanitas el cual solo le retornaba la mueca con otra de triunfador. Sin pensarlo dos veces le entrego la caja a su hermano y resignado suspiro bajando la mirada, el pelinegro lo tomo y con una sonrisa se retiró.

**-Pero que buen chico eres hermanito, oh bueno creo que por ahora esta saldado, si le dices algo a mamá lo publicare en facebook.-** dijo caminando hasta la puerta para ir a comer el delicioso almuerzo que su mamá había preparado.

Sora gruño y resignado pateo la silla a su lado, le dolió pero retuvo el chillido para hacerse el macho frente a su mejor amigo, pero al mirarlo sobresalían pequeñas lágrimas en los costados de sus ojos azules.

_Bien echo tonto._

**-¡Es un maldito, siempre me chantajea! Lo siento Riku, no era mi intención que se llevara el almuerzo.-** dijo sobándose el pie un momento y a cambio recibió una acaricia en su cabeza, el castaño parpadeo y miro hacia arriba logrando encontrarse con una leve sonrisa.

**-Vamos, no importa siempre puedo ir a tu casa a comer de todas formas, tengo el mío y es suficiente, podemos compartirlo sabiendo que tu estomago a esta hora pide clemencia.-** con eso era suficiente para sacar otra sonrisa enorme de la cara del moreno, en unos segundos pudo notar como su estómago gruñía como una bestia enfurecida cosa que hizo al moreno reírse de la vergüenza.

**-Sabes que no puedo decirle no a las ofrendas ¡Vamos a comer!.-** con eso tomo el brazo de Riku jalándolo fuera del aula para ir a la cafetería en su mesa de siempre nadie iba a molestarlos, en el pasillo se asomó un rubio que los miraba con cierta molestia a distancia.

* * *

**-Es un idiota, me había prometido que hoy comeríamos juntos pero otra vez se fue con ese imbécil de Riku.**- murmuro mientras le daba un mordisco a su sandwich de salamín y queso con lechuga y tomate, la pelinegra que se sentaba a su lado se rio un poco por la usual actitud molesta de su mejor amigo el cual no dejaba de ver con recelo a la mesa de la esquina donde una cabeza revoltosa con cabellos castaños y una cabeza peliplateada sobresalían del resto.

**-Vamos Roxas, si actúas así es lógico que Sora no te pele, sabes que es despistado y a veces olvida las cosas.-**dijo con paciencia otra rubia que se sentaba en el lado contrario al rubio, la joven estaba escribiendo algunas notas mientras saboreaba su ensalada especial.

El rubio gruño y dejo a un lado su sándwich refunfuñando por el comentario de su hermana menor, por otro lado la pelinegra seguía tomando de su jugo con cierta diversión de ver al rubio tan celoso.

**-En realidad siempre se olvida Nam, la otra vez me prometió que me acompañaría al centro comercial a comprar lentes de contacto nuevos y el idiota ¡se olvidó! ¡Y mira que vivimos juntos!-** señalo la pelinegra haciendo un puchero mientras jugaba con su jugo.

**-Creo que Riku está cerca de lograrlo, digo últimamente se los ve muy juntos**.- comento otro en la mesa, nada más ni nada menos que el mejor amigo del rubio, el pelirrojo esquivo un golpe que iba a ser proporcionado en su cara a no ser que se moviera a la izquierda.

**-Que te quedes quieto así te pego.-** gruño Roxas con un vaso en la mano con intenciones de acertarle la próxima vez, Axel sonrió pícaramente y se acercó para hacerle una llave.

**-No jodas renacuajo ¡Puedo agarrarte y dislocarte esos afeminados brazos que tienes cuando quiera!-** dijo riéndose a carcajadas como Roxas se puso rojo y comenzó a mover sus brazos como loco a los lados.

**-¡MALDITO PIROMANIACO DE MIERDA, DÉJAME O TE DOY POR EL CULO!-** grito enojado el rubio intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor, Xion y Naminé se rieron, esos dos siempre comenzaban a hacer estupideces y llamar la atención de todos.

Roxas también conocía a Sora desde pequeños, se hicieron los mejores amigos cuando Riku se mudó a otra ciudad con su familia por cuestiones laborales del padre; el rubio se apegó al pequeño moreno cuando apenas tenían siete años y hacían todo juntos, daba la casualidad que sus padres eran mejores amigos también y no dudaron en hacer que sus hijos se conocieran y la pasaran juntos.

Y así sucedió, se volvieron inseparables y con los años el amor que sentía el rubio por el moreno había sobrepasado el estándar de mejores amigos, cuando se dio cuenta sobre su verdadera sexualidad (vale decir que no le costó saber que bateaba para el otro lado) y sentimientos más profundos por Sora ambos tenían doce años.

Era poco decir que el moreno nunca se percató sobre esa clase de sentimiento, el siempre trataba a Roxas de una forma diferente a los demás. Parecía algo inexplicable, ambos tenían una relación única en la cual a veces no era necesario las palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba o sentía, bastaba solo una mirada para saber que el otro no estaba bien o necesitaba compañía, tenían gustos parecidos y ambos eran verdaderos al otro.

Todo iba perfecto y sentía que Sora podría corresponder sus sentimientos pero todo cambio cuando Riku volvió a la isla para reintegrarse en la misma preparatoria y con ello la ilusión del rubio comenzaba a desmoronarse a pedazos.

_Ugh te odio maldito destino_.

Roxas era el del medio de sus hermanos, convivía con su familia el cual era pacífica y bastante normal. El rubio tenía otro gemelo el cual era similar en apariencias pero completamente diferentes en personalidades.

A veces le molestaba ser el gemelo menor porque salía a relucir su actitud inmadura frente a ciertas situaciones en las cuales resaltaba su falta de paciencia, impulsividad, terquedad y orgullo pero a veces sobresalía en ciertas cualidades de las cuales, Ventus, su hermano gemelo mayor, no tenía.

Hablando de Ventus _¿Dónde estaba el rubio?_

* * *

**-¡Deja de seguirme maldito pervertido!**

**-No niego lo de pervertido pero no te estoy siguiendo, tu estas en el mismo camino que el mío.-**

Rolo sus ojos azules con desgano, era algo que no podía retener de hacer cada que escuchaba algún comentario sarcástico del otro, gruño por enésima vez en los cinco minutos que se había cruzado con el mirándolo con odio, otra sonrisa sarcástica sobresalía del rostro del otro haciendo que el rubio quisiera pegar su cara contra la puerta más cercana para que dejara de hacer eso.

Esta era la rutina que el rubio debía soportar cada día de la semana, en el receso él iba comer con sus amigos a la cafetería pero al parecer el día de hoy Aqua tenía que terminar un ensayo y Terra tenía práctica de futbol matutino con su equipo con lo que quedaba sin refuerzos para que le quitaran al maldito pelinegro de encima.

Con Aqua y Terra a su lado, él no tendría que estar lidiando con el demonio de los ojos dorados ahora mismo, mala suerte que sus mejores amigos no estén presentes para sacarlo de este embrollo.

**-¡Te dije que me dejes en paz! Ve a molestar a alguien más.-** dijo caminando por el pasillo donde casualmente no había ni un alma ya que era hora del receso y todos estaban amontonados como morsas para comer algo en la cafetería.

**-Vamos, no es para tanto ****_Venny_****, inevitablemente estudiamos en la misma escuela, mismo salón así que ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua por hoy?****_No muerdo muy fuerte_****.-** obviamente esa insinuación tenía doble sentido pero siendo Ventus como era lo vio por otro lado, el rubio quiso ignorarlo y se giró para irse pero Vanitas le tomo del brazo para empujarlo contra la pared, colocando sus brazos a cada lado así no podía escapar, el rubio abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y a la vez nervioso por su movimiento ¿Qué era lo que quería sacar con eso?

**- Aléjate de mí.-** intento sonar convincente pero ni el mismo se lo creía.

Podía sentir como levemente sus mejillas se sentían acaloradas, esa mirada penetrante de Vanitas sobre él tenía ese efecto, sentía como si esos ojos dorados pudieran ver a través de su alma, eran tan…atrapantes y seductores…espera ¿Qué? ¿Acaso acaba de pensar que Vanitas era atractivo? ¡NO! **_¡EL NO ERA GAY!_** Estaba completamente seguro de que le gustaban las chicas pero de alguna forma ver al pelinegro tan de cerca le hacían dudar sobre esa afirmación sobre sí mismo.

Ósea, sabía que no era el tipo de chico que mostraba su masculinidad las veinticuatro horas pero tampoco actuaba como mujer, en ciertas ocasiones quedaba en total desventaja frente a sus hermanos porque no era del tipo rebelde como su hermano Roxas ni tampoco reservado y con total control de sus sentimientos como lo era Naminé.

A decir verdad Ventus era la oveja inocente del rebaño al que le faltaba experimentar ciertas cosas para estar 100% seguro sobre su propia identidad aunque a su edad nadie puede culparlo.

¿O sí?

**-¿En serio que eso es todo lo que me dirás? No lo estas intentando demasiado Ventus.-** susurro en su oído para desafiarlo, realmente no se imaginaba que el rubio se hubiera dejado atrapar tan fácilmente y no hiciera nada para detenerle.

Lo intento apartar pero no estaba usando la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, la sonrisa maliciosa (y algo pervertida) de Vanitas se ensanchaba más al ver al rubio desistir de su forcejeo, era como si el lobo hubiera por fin dado con la oveja.

**-Muérete.**

**-No me apetece hacerlo.**

**-¡Maldición Vanitas!-** mascullo molesto intentando algo nervioso zafar de su agarre, fue entonces cuando al pelinegro se le ocurrió una forma de chantajearle.

**-Dame un beso y te dejo ir.**

Ven lo miro atónito ¿realmente le acaba de pedir un beso? Oh no, claro que no.

**-¿Q-Qué?**

**-¿Aparte de tonto eres sordo? Lo que escuchaste, no pienso repetirlo dos veces.**

Sabía que el otro odiaba repetir las cosas pero a Ventus no le importo para nada, seguía aún mirándolo estupefacto con expresión _"en serio no me jodas, no pienso besarte porque no soy gay."_ y no por el hecho de que fuera Vanitas quien le estaba pidiendo eso (bueno, si era por eso más que nada) pero también porque nunca había besado a nadie y no quería que su primer beso fuera arrebatado de esa forma.

_¿Besar a la persona que detestaba en toda la escuela? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto._

Muchas veces había soñado que su primer beso con que sería con una chica guapa y tierna, de _esas_ que siempre ve en los pasillos riéndose y hablando en grupitos de tres o cuatro; si, podía soñar que hasta se lo daría la chica que le gustaba (en su imaginación, claro está) pero nunca creyó que llegaría a esta insulsa situación donde debía entregárselo al acosador de su clase y más aún, a un hombre.

Y más que a un hombre a Vanitas.

Ese idiota…

_No me jodas._

**-N-no.**

**-¿escuche mal? ¿Dijiste que no?-** reitero el pelinegro apretando con más fuerza sus muñecas y mirándolo divertido. Él sabía que era su primer beso, sabía casi todo sobre el rubio gracias al chismoso de su hermano gemelo y su relación con Roxas y su familia, no había cosa que no supiera con él y con razón, el pelinegro era posesivo con el rubio.

_No me jodas._

**-Mira, sino lo haces todos nos verán en el pasillo en esta posición algo comprometedora y ¿Sabes qué más? No será muy difícil para alguien esparcir el rumor de que tú y yo somos pareja ¿Quieres eso? -** lo miro incrédulo, debía estar bromeando pero en su rostro podía ver que iba muy en serio.

_Oh por dios._

El rubio escucho la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado, miro de vuelta a la cara de Vanitas con enojo y un poco de miedo. Lo cierto era que Vanitas era considerado como muchos uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y no precisamente por sus notas sino por las maniobras que utiliza para engañar a la gente o simplemente hacer lo que el demanda.

No había absolutamente nadie que pudiera decirle que no, de forma directa o indirecta, siempre caían en las redes del azabache; por eso era considerado para algunos el demonio de la preparatoria _Destiny_, Ven era quizás el único que se atrevía a desafiarlo pero por la simple razón de que estaba cansado de los constantes acosos del pelinegro.

Nunca entendía la razón por la que Vanitas se esmeraba tanto en hacerle miserable su existencia o simplemente burlarse de él, era como si tuviera algo contra del rubio. Sin mencionar que según Vanitas, a Ventus aún le faltaba salir del closet; este negaba ferozmente su gusto por los hombres pero ni el en su sano juicio podía negar lo bien que se veían esos labios cerca de su boca, a unos centímetros de su piel, el aliento caliente pegando contra su cuello y esos brazos musculosos y bien tonificados cerca de su cuerpo…

_¡JODER NO OTRA VEZ, VENTUS, CONCÉNTRATE!_

Escuchaba los pasos de los demás estudiantes aproximándose a donde estaban ellos dos, en medio del pasillo central que conducía a los demás pisos del edificio.

¿Qué opciones tenía aparte de entregar su beso? ¿Por qué Vanitas era tan insoportable (y sexy)? Demonios, demonios, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

Nervioso y algo frustrado el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los puños, era solo un beso, su primer beso pero un beso al fin.

Vanitas lo miro esperando su respuesta el cual escucho suavemente apurándolo para terminar con su sufrimiento, se inclinó y su brazo tapo la cara de ambos sin otra cosa más que esperar pero lo que no esperaron esos dos es que alguien conocido los vio en una esquina hacerlo.

**_Continuara._**

* * *

**Edit 5/10/2014: **Tuve que editar algunos detalles de este capitulo aquí que le pido disculpas a aquellos que ya han leído este capitulo, son solo detalles y corrección de algunos errores de ortografía.

_Quería agradecer a las personas que comentaron_**_"encuentro",_**_gracias por sus reviews n.n mi novia está contenta por saber que les gustaron su historia, es probable que actualice este fanfic pronto antes de nuestro aniversario y si el tiempo me da subiré un Vanven ese día._

Aah bueno este fanfic tendrá algunas parejas populares que a mí en particular no soy de escribir y por ende no me llaman la atención (**Akuroku** por ejemplo y no porque mi OTP sea Sora con Roxas odie esta pareja, solo no me llama 'románticamente', no la trago x'D sorreh ) que no tengo planeada que sean principal xD pero están para histeriquear las principales que señale al principio.

_Que no escriba esas parejas no significa que no me gusten okeh_? Okeh :V solo quería dejar en claro eso porque en el fandom de Kingdom Hearts las fujoshis me asustan un poco xD…

Habrán cosas raras en esta historia y por sobretodas las cosas Vanitas es y será el centro de la historia (hurra por el, me mira feo el desgraciao) así que no se sorprendan si siempre se narra desde su lugar.

Okay time to go, reviews o sino Sora se queda sin galletas (?)

Nos vemos!

**Moe.**


	2. Plan B

Debo dejar de leer shizaya, me va a destruir algún día tanto angst (bastante ya tengo con Ventus haciéndome llorar en mis roles jajaja no pls) porque me la pase llorando por el amor de DIOS DEBEN DEJAR DE MATARME AL RUBIO, TODOS MENOS AL RUBIO -posición fetal.- bueno sé que es teñido pero es rubio de corazón (?)

Bueno perdón este capítulo debería haber salido antes pero estoy ocupada con mi vida, aun así creo que actualizo más que antes xD hurra.

He dibujado la escena final del cap anterior si alguien quiere verlo me avisa n v n.

Si hago que amen a Vanitas al final de este fanfic entonces llorare satisfecha \o/.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen sino a Tetsuya Nomura que sigue sacando millones de Final Fantasy antes que el KH 3.

**E****xchange**

**Capitulo II**

_**Plan B**_

Bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa, había olvidado que tenía que entregar su tarea de biología el cual consistía el completar una hoja de ejercicios y entregarlas esa misma hora ya que iba con nota y promediaba al final, el moreno era un despistado sin remedio que siempre postergaba todo para último momento y su salvavidas (Alias Riku) se lo recordaba cada santo día cuando debía entregar o hacer alguna tarea.

Si bueno, aunque Riku fuera una especie de ángel de la guarda de las tareas, él nunca le hacía caso y respondía a sus recordatorios con un _'lo hare después'_. Sora tiene un gran defecto y ese es que **posterga todo para último momento** y luego se quiere matar literalmente al notar que poco tiempo tiene para hacerlo y cuanto depende de ello su vida escolar, se podría definir al moreno como una especie de mártir volátil e insufrible.

Corría desesperado por los pasillos con sus apuntes de biología debajo del brazo izquierdo, bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras y superando cada obstáculo en su camino (entre ellos el conserje, el profesor **Even** (1), el rector, esperen… ¿el RECTOR? _Gloria a dios que no le vio_) para llegar a planta baja y así llegar a la clase de biología donde estaban los libros de lectura y en ella, las preguntas que debía responder.

Miro su reloj agitado ¡Solo tenía cinco minutos antes de que terminara el receso! Sin contar los quince minutos que usualmente el profesor de biología,** Lumaria **(2), tarda en llegar de la sala de profesores hasta el aula. Casi sin aliento se detuvo en el hall principal y jadeando paro colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, encorvado y agitado.

Miro su reloj y noto que había superado otro insufrible record. _Cinco minutos_ exactos desde el segundo piso hasta la planta baja, la campana ya casi estaba por sonar y Sora sintió como el peso de sus hombros comenzaba a desaparecer y su típica sonrisa del triunfo se aproximaba a la superficie de sus labios, suspiro con alivio y tan alegre como era se dispuso a caminar al salón, solo estaba a unos pocos metros de allí

Entonces escucho unas voces familiares.

_**-¡Maldición Vanitas!-**_ mascullo a lo lejos el rubio, Sora de inmediato se congelo al reconocer esa voz…sus ojos parpadearon.

_¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ven aquí?_ Fue lo primero que pensó y sus ojos azules se posaron a su derecha para encontrar al rubio molesto mirando a su hermano con intenso odio y habitual molestia , Sora era consiente de todo lo que su rubio amigo tenía que aguantar de su hermano y cuando podía, el castaño le ayudaba a quitárselo de encima y eso tenía pensado a hacer, iba a gritarles para que Vanitas dejara de molestarlo pero pero antes de hacerlo vio cómo su hermano gemelo estampo al rubio contra la pared para acercar su rostro sigilosamente al del rubio con otras intenciones.

El moreno lentamente comenzó a abrir la boca de la sorpresa y recordó una escena de sus novelas favoritas.

Si, Sora mira novelas a la tarde.

_Mierda… ¡esto es mejor que Avenida Brasil!_ Y sin poder evitarlo se escondió en la esquina mirando a donde iban a llegar.

**-Mira, sino lo haces todos nos verán en el pasillo en esta posición algo comprometedora y ¿Sabes qué más? No será muy difícil para alguien esparcir el rumor de que tú y yo somos pareja ¿Quieres eso?-** estaba seguro que de Ventus no sería capaz de escapar de esa situación, lo pudo notar en el rostro del rubio, oh dios, que intenso se estaba volviendo todo esto y Sora estaba disfrutándolo muchísimo tanto que hasta iba a chillar por el suspenso (perdón Ventus.)

Pero todo termino borrándose de su mente al momento de escuchar la campana sonar.

La hora del almuerzo había terminado y se acordó la razón de su corrida olímpica por los pasillos.

**SU TAREA DE BIOLOGÍA**.

Corrió desesperado hacia delante, ya que el salón quedaba justo a unos metros de donde estaba Vanitas acorralando al rubio, el moreno paso por delante de los muchachos que estaban a punto de darse un beso, Ventus no esperaba que su príncipe azul en armadura brillante fuera Sora en esta ocasión pero agradeció a Dios cuando vio en cámara lenta al torpe castaño tropezarse con su hermano gemelo.

Vanitas dejo escapar un gruñido casi felino y se giró molesto para gritar una serie de barbaridades a Sora por interrumpirlo. El rubio aprovecho la mínima distracción de Vanitas y lo empujo para salir ileso de la situación y rápidamente fue detrás de Sora como un cachorro perdido esperando que dejara de molestarle si estaba al lado de su tonto hermano.

**-Gracias Sora, me salvaste.-** murmuro en voz baja el rubio con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, agradecido por la imprevisibilidad de su alegre amigo. El moreno sonrió de vuelta algo nervioso y dijo un rápido _'no hay de que, si me disculpas yo y la madre biología tenemos un asunto que arreglar'_ haciendo referencia al libro endemoniado que esperaba por ser abierto y resuelto antes de la llegada de todos los demás.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el pelinegro que paraba de mirarlos con recelo, chasqueo la lengua aceptando su plan fallido y como un gato gruñón que era fue y tomo asiento en el lugar donde le correspondía mientras notaba como el pequeño aula comenzaba a llenarse de gente, sus ojos dorados notaron de inmediato una figura conocida y detestable que se aproximaba a su pequeño hermano gemelo con la única intención de volver a regañarle por hacer todo tan tarde.

Tal como Sora había predicho, su profesor de biología apareció a los quince minutos exactos para continuar con la clase anterior sobre las moléculas, en especial la vegetal y sus componentes, antes de comenzar señalo que debían entregar cada uno sus trabajos.

Todos murmuraban en voz baja mientras pasaba por cada banco para retirar los trabajos que debían entregarse, expectante el pelirosado se paró enfrente del banco del moreno para ver si esta vez había hecho su trabajo a tiempo, cosa que por supuesto quería ver la excusa que tenía esta vez como cada santa semana que debían entregar algo en clase.

El ojiazul al notar una sombra sobre su pupitre, este levanto lentamente la mirada, algo temeroso le dio una torpe sonrisa a su profesor el cual estaba comenzando a sonreír de forma maléfica.

**-Joven Fair, espero que esta vez haya hecho su tarea como corresponde sino me temo que deberé aplazarlo en mi materia o verlo nuevamente en verano.-** advirtió con cierto deje de diversión ya que desde el primer año estaba acostumbrado a tener al muchacho acompañándolo en las clases extras de Verano para recuperar la nota, Sora se rio nerviosamente y le mostro la hoja que milagrosamente había terminado unos minutos antes de que pasara por los pupitres.

**-A-ah, no se moleste profe, no creo que será tan necesario que me invite a quedarme en verano.-** dijo evadiendo la mirada azulada de su profesor pero este solo rio un poco y tomo la hoja algo desconfiado, como si no pudiera fiarse de su contenido, luego de ver que estaban todas las respuestas en la hoja sonrió satisfecho hacia Sora, el cual malinterpreto y creyó que era una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Lumaria dio media vuelta y siguió recogiendo las hojas de los demás estudiantes, con un gran alivio de haber podido zafar (por el momento) Sora dejo que su cuerpo tenso se deslizara lentamente por la silla donde estaba sentado como si fuera un fideo. Cerro los ojos con cansancio por un momento recordando cuando fue la última vez que había sido responsable con sus tareas y entonces sin darse cuenta recordó la cara de Roxas llevando sus anteojos de lectura, leyendo muy concentrado en la biblioteca cada mañana cuando Riku aún estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Roxas de alguna forma lograba contagiar sus hormonas nerd y lograba que hiciera su tarea con entusiasmo porque sabía que él estaría allí para ayudarle.

Sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír cuando le vino ese grato recuerdo a la mente, realmente extrañaba esos días y recién ahora había notado que no había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de su rubio amigo; algo inquieto saco su móvil que estaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y rápidamente comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje en el mini chat que llevaba días sin enviarse nada, enseguida salió una burbuja azulada que decía:

_Brownie:_**  
Pshh Rox, estas en clase?  
?**

Luego de enviarlo dejo el móvil sobre su rodilla mientras aparentaba que escuchaba lo que su profesor de biología decía sobre las mitocondrias y su función dentro de la célula eucariota.

Al minuto sintió otro _buzz _sacarlo de sus pensamientos para volver a mirar su móvil debajo de su asiento.

_Chocobo:_  
**Y a ti que te parece, idiota.**

Sora sonrió reteniendo una risa y comenzó a tipear otra respuesta.

_Brownie:_  
**Auch, disculpe usté  
Tampoco tienes que ser tan frio conmigo Rox  
;c**

_Chocobo:_  
**¿En serio?  
Te lo mereces por dejarme plantado otra vez.  
Oh, pero siempre pasa no debería sorprenderme.**

_Brownie:_  
**Espera a que demonios-  
Yo-  
ah…oops  
debíamos comer juntos hoy…  
**  
_Chocobo:_  
**sighs.  
¿Ves? Eres un idiota Sora.**

El moreno ahora entendía porque Roxas hablaba tan cortante con él, otra vez se había olvidado de que había quedado para almorzar con el rubio. Mentalmente quería pegar su cabeza contra la pared pero lo único que hizo fue colocar la palma de su mano contra su cara en alusión al horrible mejor amigo que era, rápidamente sin que Lumaria notara que estaba escribiendo en su móvil, respondió de vuelta.

_Brownie:_  
**No, no, en serio lo lamento Roxas  
No quiero poner otra excusa,  
sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y realmente lo siento  
quieres venir a casa hoy luego de clases? Te prometo que esta vez no te fallare!  
; A ;;  
**  
_Chocobo está escribiendo un mensaje…_

Miro de reojo hacia adelante notando la mirada penetrante de Lumaria posarse exactamente en el banco de Sora, dejando en claro que le estaba vigilando, el moreno se rio nerviosamente y sin sobresaltos clavo su mirada en su libro de biología, cuidadosamente miro de vuelta hacia más abajo, en sus piernas viendo aún la misma oración de _'escribiendo…'_ y lo ponía muchísimo más nervioso.

_Vamos… responde_ pensó para sus adentros mientras sentía la necesidad de morder la punta del lápiz para aliviar su ansiedad; sin notarlo el albino que se sentaba a su lado lo miraba de reojo notando a su mejor amigo totalmente enfocado en el artefacto en sus piernas que en la clase (o en el) y eso le molestaba mucho, le hacía sentir un poco de celos saber que charlaba con alguien que no era él.

**-Si sigues usando esa cosa el profesor te va a mandar a detención.- **murmuro Riku, lo más suave posible para el castaño pudiera oírlo, el ojiazul parpadeo sorprendido al notar a su amigo mirarle de reojo con las cejas fruncidas levemente denotando molestia, supuso que era porque se preocupaba por que no le agarraran y no otra cosa.

**-L-Lo sé pero esto es importante.-** respondió inquieto a su mejor amigo el cual se limitó a suspirar cansado, volviendo a mirar y enfocarse en el libro de biología delante suyo; era inútil decirle a Sora que no haga tal cosa, siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario, aunque se preguntaba quién era tan importante para mantener tan ocupado al castaño de esa manera, sin despegar ni un momento sus orbes azules de ese estúpido móvil.

**-Bien, pero luego no pienso pasarte nada sino me pagas con un buen almuerzo.-** dijo Riku volviendo a sus asuntos, el moreno se rio un poco y murmuro un gracias, la verdad era que el albino a veces se sorprendía de sí mismo lo celoso que podía ser hasta de la estúpida tecnología.

El moreno volvió a mirar a su móvil y sonrió al ver la respuesta de su amigo.

_Chocobo:  
_**Está bien, tu ganas.  
Pero más vale que haya helado de Sal Marina cuando vaya y pido el control número uno para jugar** **a la PS3.  
**  
Esa respuesta era típica de Roxas, siempre aparentaba estar molesto y demandaba cosas tontas como compensación como jugar como Player 1 en la PS3 ya que Sora al ser el dueño de dicha máquina, tenía el privilegio de ser el mando del primer jugador y Roxas siempre quería molestarle al usarlo, compraban además su comida favorita que consistía en una pizza de jamón y queso, alquilar sus películas favoritas para desvelarse mirando toda la noche maratones de comedias o series de televisión, con eso bastaba para que el rubio olvidara las promesas fallidas de su amigo, ya que la diversión que compartían juntos era suficiente para olvidar el pasado.

_Brownie:_**  
Sisisi como tú digas su majestad! C:**

**X x X x**

Mientras todos los demás alumnos estaba sumidos en el maldito libro de ejercicios y lectura obligatoria, Vanitas aburrido de la misma rutina de siempre, casi tenía pensando echarse una siesta, bostezo e iba a hacerlo pero un zumbido proveniente de sus pantalones arruinaron su plan de escapar al mundo de los sueños.

Molesto lo saco de su bolsillo y se fijó quien diantres tenía los ovarios o huevos para molestarlo en clase cuando básicamente todo el mundo sabía que no le gustaban textear en clase, dejando de lado a Ventus, el cual jodia de vece en cuando enviando mensajes con doble sentido sabiendo cuando lo avergonzaba y molestaba recibir esa clase de mensajes del pelinegro.

Abrió la notificación que había recibido un mensaje nuevo de _whatsapp_ y se metió a la aplicación.

Un nuevo chat apareció en pantalla y se metió a ver que decía sin molestarse en leer el nombre del contacto.

**Vaniii  
Me acompañas al shopping?  
:(**

El pelinegro rolo sus ojos dorados y no iba a responder porque lo veía totalmente innecesario y quería tomarse una siesta pero de inmediato recibió otro mensaje haciendo que gruñera en descontento.

**No te atrevas a ignorarme  
Sé que has leído el msj!**

Sino fuera porque era su hermana quizás ya la hubiera bloqueado de su aplicación pero como estaba aburrido y mirar a su profesor travesti hablar sobre lo maravilloso que eran las flores, no tenía otra opción que responder.  
_  
Vain:_  
**Sino mal recuerdo no tengo cara de mujer y no llevo falda.  
No ibas a ir con tus perritas?**

_Seashells;:_**  
No necesitas mujer para ir al Shopping Van.  
Y Kai y Nam no son mis esclavas idiota! Deja de llamarlas así**

El pelinegro se rio, sabía que ella odiaba que llamara así a sus '_mejores amigas'_.

_Vain:_  
**Xion, sabes que este tipo de labores le corresponden más a Sora que a mí.  
El nació con la femineidad que yo carezco, en todo sentido de la palabra.**

_Seashells;:_  
**Que malo eres con él, pero ya le pregunte y el tonto no quiere ir conmigo…  
Además, tú me debes un favor desde hace una semana cuando te ayude a configurar tu laptop.**

El pelinegro frunció las cejas, casi olvidaba que la niña era una experta en la cibernética, le daba escalofríos saber la capacidad que tenía con la tecnología…hasta había logrado_ hackear_ el e-mail de Roxas sin que se diera cuenta para borrar un email embarazoso que había enviado por equivocación.

_Vain:_

**Ah, si? No recuerdo haberte-  
**  
_Seashells;:_  
**Mamá te dio dinero para que compraras  
un regalo a papá para su cumpleaños hace unos meses  
y en su lugar lo gastaste para hacerte un tatuaje en tu muñeca izquierda.**

_Vain:_  
**y?  
Que hay con eso?  
**  
_Seashells;:_  
**Pues no te gustaría que mamá te castigara por un mes quitándote tu guitarra favorita, cierto~?**

_Hija de puta._

Al ver el mensaje Vanitas no pudo evitar retener un gruñido de molestia.

Hacerse el que no recordaba nada le había parecido una buena opción, su desinterés en diferentes tipos de conversación siempre era efectivo para quitarse de encima a cualquiera pero en esta situación parecía no ser una de ellas, por un segundo se había olvidado de que Xion era diferente a Sora y no era tan ingenua como parecía.

Al parecer ella había heredado algunos genes buenos para chantajear como él lo hacía…

Debía recordarlo para la próxima.

Luego de meditar por un poco decidió responder otra vez.

_Vain:_  
**…bien  
te acompañare a tu maldito shopping, pero más te vale que sea corto.**

_Seashells;:_  
**Genial! Te esperare en la puerta de la escuela para ir  
yay! No puedo esperar a que lleguemos!  
:D**

De solo imaginarse la cara de victoria que tenía su condenada hermana menor le daban ganas de vomitar y tirarse a un pozo sin fondo, su orgullo le estaba diciendo y un demonio le hare caso pero por otro lado no podía arriesgarse a que su tan amable, y a veces temible, madre Aerith le regañara por 10ma vez en el mes, seguramente lograría quitarle más que su preciada guitarra por ser un maldita insensible y egoísta.

X

La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para retirarse por el día. El castaño de inmediato se levantó de su asiento recordando lo que debía hacer con Roxas, se sentía entusiasmado y no podía realmente esperar a salir del aula para ir la puerta principal de la escuela para encontrarse con su querido _Chocobo_. Torpemente comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir del aula pero antes de hacerlo una voz familiar lo llamo por detrás. 

**-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-** Sora volteo y vio a Riku levantarse de su asiento con dos libros debajo de su brazo. El moreno se rio un poco y sonrió ampliamente, el peliblanco alzo una ceja inquisitivamente.

Había algo sobre esto que no le gustaba al respecto.

**-Ah, es que debo reunirme con Roxas, le prometí que pasaríamos la tarde juntos por que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.-** dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, Riku no pudo evitar sentir enojo en su interior.

**-ya veo.-** su voz estaba tranquila y calmada, como usualmente lo demostraba en su exterior. Parecía un chico maduro y controlado pero por dentro no podía evitar sentir celos y posesión, odiaba cuando Sora pasaba tiempo al lado del rubio, sin importar que egoísta eso sonara, detestaba que Sora tuviera otro 'mejor' amigo.

El había sido el primero, todo lo compartían juntos desde que eran un par de niños. Sora siempre seguía a Riku a todos lados y el era su protector, su primer y mejor amigo, a pesar de haberse mudado a otra ciudad aún se mantenían en contacto, se llamaban todos los días y se contaban que tal estaba su día y como estaban sus familias; el albino sabía que lo que tenía con su pequeño moreno era único y especial y nadie iba a poder ser capaz de reemplazar ese lazo que tenían.

Era así que había planeado confesarle sus sentimientos cuando volviera a Destiny island y así volverse más que simple amigos porque creía que Sora sentía lo mismo que el. Si, Riku a diferencia de Roxas era más seguro de sí mismo en respecto a la relación que mantenía con Sora, quizás por el grado de confianza y los años de amistad que tenía con el moreno y por la forma en la que el menor iba siempre detrás de él y nunca lo dejaba sin importar que.

Era eso lo que hizo subestimar un poco la distancia, cuando se enteró de la existencia de Roxas un día en el verano de sus dulces siete años, sabía que algo no andaba bien…a pesar de que Sora seguía manteniendo contacto con el peliblanco como siempre, este podía intuir en sus palabras y forma de expresarse sobre su rubio amigo de que poco a poco estaba comenzando a ocupar el espacio que le pertenecía anteriormente a Riku.

Lo que siempre creyó de que Sora nunca iba a encontrar alguien como el poco a poco estaba viniéndose abajo con ciertas inseguridades, celos, envidia que con los años comenzó a crearse en su joven corazón.

Cuando regreso de vuelta a la ciudad y volvió a ver a Sora se prometió a si mismo que lo protegería y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo alejaran de el…

** X**

Ambos salieron caminando por el pasillo, por alguna extraña razón el moreno sentía que a Riku no le agradaba hablar sobre su rubio amigo, siempre fue así desde aun cuando estaban separados por la distancia, entonces el albino le interrumpió mientras le contaba que cosas haría con Roxas.

**- Pero ¿te acuerdas habíamos quedado para estudiar juntos hoy en tu casa? tu madre me pidió que te ayudara con esta materia ya que la próxima semana es el examen final y sino apruebas tendrás que hacer el curso de verano.- **recordar eso hizo que a Sora se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y fuera reemplazada por una mueca horror, el estudio siempre lo atormentaba, era el karma por procrastinar todo a último momento.

Pero además también le hizo sentir un poco de _culpa_…

**-oh, cierto…habíamos quedado para estudiar.-** respondió sintiéndose ahora culpable por haber olvidado completamente sobre ello, se paró en seco antes de llegar a donde había quedado con Roxas, al lado de las rejas, en la gran entrada de la escuela.

A los pocos minutos el rubio había aparecido entusiasmado a lo lejos para salir con Sora, luego de tanto tiempo iba a poder compartir tiempo de calidad al lado de su **primer** mejor amigo. Con una sonrisa sincera comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la escuela acercándose a la puerta.

Al ver un chico alto, albino parado al lado de su mejor amigo este enseguida arrugo el entrecejo molesto _¿Qué demonios hacia Riku al lado de Sora?_ Se suponía que iban a volver ellos dos juntos, **solos**, sin la presencia del molesto albino.

El rostro de Sora parecía algo tenso y nervioso, cuando se aproximó lo suficiente a ellos pudo escuchar parte de la discusión que tenían.

**-El estudio es más importante que pasar tiempo con el así que ya olvídalo Sora.-** el albino parecía irritado al ver lo terco que era el menor con sus promesas, hasta hizo que sus palabras se vieran frías e insensibles, pero Sora insistía con que no podía fallarle a Roxas y en consecuencia Riku termino por decir esas palabras y hacer verlo como una obligación.

Roxas no necesitaba saber que ocurría exactamente entre ellos, le bastaba ver a Riku frunciendo las cejas con enojo para saber que no le agradaba para nada saber que Sora pensaba en los demás antes que en su propio bienestad.

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** pregunto incorporándose al lado del moreno, con clara molestia en sus irises azules. Sora algo sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de su rubio amigo lo miro nervioso a los ojos.

**-Y-yo había quedado para…estudiar con Riku hoy en mi casa… ya que sino apruebo biología iré a marzo…lo siento Rox yo me olvide de eso antes de pedirte pasar el tiempo juntos…-** murmuro con un nudo en la garganta, con tanta culpa y miedo de decepcionar a Roxas, el rubio noto la tristeza en los ojos del castaño, sabía que no podía satisfacer a todos por más quisiera.

Era bueno con todos, intentaba al máximo el poder hacer felices a todos pero lamentablemente nadie es capaz de hacerlo.

Dejo caer sus hombros y intentando mostrar su mejor cara decidió que era mejor no presionar a Sora, por más molesto que se encontraba en esos momentos con otra promesa rota.

**-…Esta bien Sora, lo entiendo, no te preocupes será otro…día.-** dijo lentamente y suave, tratando de ser compresivo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para hacerle entender al castaño que no pasaba nada, que en cualquier momento podían pasar tiempo junto.

Pero por primera vez el moreno noto que esa sonrisa era_ falsa_, si, a veces era distraído y no podía darse cuenta de cosas tan básicas como los celos del rubio hacia el albino y viceversa, pero sabía cuándo Roxas mentía y más cuando era por su bien.

El rubio prefirió no decir nada más, siempre era igual, Riku se salía con la suya y se ganaba a Sora nuevamente a su lado; no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que había sonreído un poco satisfecho de sacarse al ojiazul de encima y seguir con los planes originales que tenía con Sora de enseñarle biología.

Roxas se despidió rápido de ellos diciendo que debía ir a buscar a Ven y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a su casa, ya que Sora y Riku volvían por el mismo camino que el y su hermano.

Al notar que se había alejado lo suficiente volvió a caminar a paso lento otra vez, recuperando el aliento, suspiro pesadamente y se froto los ojos molesto consigo mismo de no poder decirle a su mejor amigo hace cuanto había esperado por la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con el.

_Qué estúpido soy de creer que hoy sería diferente._

_Quizás Sora…ya no tiene más tiempo para mí._

X

Impaciente espero a que el elevador se detuviera y le dejaran bajar en el segundo piso, la pelinegra no había parado de reírse emocionada desde que entraron a ese gigantesco edificio lleno de carteles con ofertas y descuentos, propagandas, murmullo de la gente y ruidos molestos; era irritante ver a toda la gente aglomerarse en un solo sitio para comprar productos que nunca en su vida usaran, por su débil adicción a las compras o simplemente para estar a la moda.

Gruño golpeando con la punta de su pie el piso mientras compartía el poco espacio que había en ese ascensor con un par de chicas, un chico mascando chicle, una señora con un bebe y por ultimo su hermana, si, eran todos mujeres y un hombre acorralado con el género contrario no era agradable para nada, más cuando eres el tipo de hombre que le gusta el espacio personal y silencio.

Respiro hondo al salir de allí como si ese encierro hubiera durado años de su vida, Xion rolo sus ojos al ver lo melodramático que podía ser su hermano mayor y de inmediato lo arrastro a varias tiendas de ropa donde la joven chica termino gastándose la mitad de su mesada, llenando de a poco los brazos de su hermano con bolsas de colores y cajas.

Estaba a punto de matarla cuando noto que ya nada entraba en ellos, la pelinegra se rio sonrojada de la vergüenza y le dijo que por hoy solo faltaba una parada y esa era la perfumería.

Entraron y ella comenzó de inmediato a probarse fragancias y nuevos tipos de _make up_ que estaban de moda y cada tanto les mandaba las novedades a sus amigas por whatsapp y Skype. El pelinegro se sentía horrorizado, tener que entrar allí y andar cargando las bolsas de su hermana era simplemente humillante, las vendedoras no pudieron evitar soltar una risita y el las mando a callar con su mirada made in Vanitas.

Mientras Xion se probaba cada fragancia en su brazo, el pelinegro evitaba a toda costa el olor nauseabundo que despedía esos malditos probadores gratuitos. Aburrido con toda esta salida de 'chicas' y ser el maldito cargador de bolsas, prefirió distraerse un poco por la tienda a ver si encontraba algo legible y quizás de su gusto.

Fue a la sección de óptica y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la variedad que había desde lentes de sol como de lectura, además vendían lentes de contactos de colores sin graduación. Xion se acercó a su hermano mayor y comenzó a mirar la gran variedad de colores que se vendían.

**-¿Te llamaron la atención?-** le pregunto curiosa y el pelinegro se quedó pensando mirando cada caja, hasta que decidió agarrar una que tenían de color azul e inspeccionar las instrucciones de la caja.

**-algo así.-** respondió intentando sonar indiferente, nunca admitiría que le gustan pero por alguna razón le parecían útil los lentes de contacto descartables, en realidad solo a el se le ocurriría algo _'astuto'_ sin que parezca una estúpida idea en lo absoluto. La ojiazul sonrió y tomo un par de lentes de contacto de color lila y verdes, quizás se le verían bien.

Xion enseguida dejo de prestarle atención en cuanto vio algunas cremas en promoción 2x1 y fue corriendo a ver cuáles llevar dejándole más bolsas de las compras anteriores a su merced, el pelinegro gruño y las dejo en el piso mirando atentamente a la caja que tenía en sus manos.

Luego una gran idea se le vino a la mente, de reojo vio que otra cosa podía usar para realizarlo y vio que la sección de tintura para cabello y champú estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él, _oh dios…que tentador se veía, _sonrió de lado y tomo un par de cajas de tintura y unas de lentes de contacto colocándolas en la canasta donde llevaba el resto de los productos para pasarlos por caja.

Se dirigió hacia su hermana y le pregunto con una sonrisa altanera.

_¿Qué color son exactamente los ojos y el cabello de Sora?_

_**Continuara.**_

_X . x . X. x .X .x .X . x . X. x .X .x .X_

**Referencias:**  
**(1)** Es el nombre del somebody de Vexen. Sino mal recuerdo, se lo confirma en KH DDD cuando Lea habla con Ienzo y Aeleus sobre que paso con los demás que aún no había vuelto a sus cuerpos originales, solo estaban ellos 3 más Even y Dilan, aunque en BBS también son mencionados (¿Coincidencia que sean solo ellos?)

**(2)** No sé si hay confirmación pero ya que **Lumaria** es un nombre de planta y** Marluxia** tiraba petalos de rosa en RE:CoM ...asi que queda bien su nombre de somebody así xD, ojala lo confirmen luego.

Dios Data Roxas es un bebe precioso! Puto KH 2.5 HD que me da muchos sentimientos encontrados D:! Volviendo al fanfic:

Los nombres _Brownie, Chocobo, Seashells _y _Vain_ son para que no se confundan quien escribió que, tenía pensando borrarlo y pones sus nombres de pila pero luego dije, una mierda que sean así que se ven mejor (?), usare los mismos si llegaran a salir conversaciones de skype haha.

Bueno este capítulo fue un poco más largo me parece, me tomo 12 hojas así que nada de quejas sino actualizo en unas semanas!

Oh seguro ya saben que está planeando Vanitas jajaja ese pendejo, por desgracia en este cap no salió mucho pero en los próximos volverá a tener el mando de la narración.

Mi intención no es poner a Riku como el malo en la relación de Sora y Roxas pero luego verán mejor sus razones y sus pasados, aquí solo pudieron ver un poco sobre el.

Déjenme reviews y actualizare más pronto, me animan a seguir escribiendo uvu!

Gracias por leer.

**Moe.**


	3. Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son del cabron de Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**E****xchange**

**Capitulo III**

_**Hermanos**_

* * *

Luego de llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su preciado sillón, se dejó caer boca abajo en el agotado dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, todas las bolsas que anteriormente había cargado desde el shopping hasta la casa las había dejado estrepitosamente desparramadas por todo el suelo mientras la pelinegra pagaba el Taxi de regreso.

Al entrar a su hogar, la sonrisa de Xion desapareció en unos segundos al ver todas sus preciadas compras tiradas en el suelo como si fuera basura, entre ellas sobresalía ropa interior nueva de color rosa.

La cara de la chica se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

**-¡VANITAS!-** chillo molesta la ojiazul tomando de inmediato la bolsa donde había puesto la ropa interior, Vanitas por su parte solo dejo escapar un leve gruñido mientras su cara estaba boca abajo contra uno de los cojines del sofá. La pelinegra molesta se acercó al sofá y le pego con otro cojín en la cabeza**.- ¡TONTO, NO TIRES MIS COSAS ASÍ QUE COSTARON MUCHO DINERO!-** dijo irritada y el pelinegro solo respondió con otro gruñido.

**-Acompañarte era lo único que tenía que hacer, la próxima págame para que te cargue las bolsas hasta casa, así que ya mueve tu culo virgen a otro lado y déjame en paz.-** dijo levantando el brazo agitándolo como queriendo decir _'shu shu, ve a tu cucha perro' _mientras su cara seguía escondida en el cojín, la pelinegra iba a protestar pero su madre la llamo desde la cocina para que le ayudara con la cena, Xion pateo el sofá y sin discutir más fue a donde estaba Aerith para ayudarla.

Luego de unos minutos de puro silencio y tranquilidad en la sala, el pelinegro volvió a suspiro y se giró para quedar esta vez boca arriba mirando al techo, se froto lentamente la cara con una mano y miro de reojo hacia un lado donde estaban todas las fotos familiares.

Entre ellas sobresalía una foto grande dentro de un gran marco de madera que su madre se esmeraba de cuidar con cautela, dentro de ella se podía distinguir una gran familiar compuesta por tres hombres y dos mujeres.

Sus padres eran maravillosos, no podía quejarse de que no recibía atención y amor ya que **Aerith** se esforzaba al máximo para que los tres hermanos lo tuvieran todo. Si, se podría decir que ella era la mamá ideal y sus hijos estaban muy agradecidos con ella. Su padre también era un buen hombre, **Zack** hacía lo imposible para que a sus hijos nunca les faltara nada, trabajaba duro para pagar todo lo que necesitaran y también por supuesto para complacer sus pequeños caprichos, entre ellos las consolas de video juegos de los gemelos, el piano de su hija y toda la ropa que los chicos.

Luego de pensarlo demasiado Vanitas desvió la mirada al techo nuevamente con cierta irritación, nunca admitiría en voz alta que _los amaba_ y haría lo que fuera para proteger a toda su familia, pero siempre en cada familia perfecta existía un defecto, o algo que lo hiciera _'normal' _frente a otras.

Quizás el mismo era el defecto de esa familia tan _perfecta_…

Cansado de pensar demasiado, el muchacho levantó y se sentó en el sofá un momento para rascarse la cabeza, escucho un quejido que venía desde arriba y frunció las cejas al reconocer dos voces hablándose entre sí, con tanto silencio en la sala era inevitable no poder escuchar murmullos de arriba, una de su hermano y la otra de su _molesto_ mejor amigo. Sin esperar más el pelinegro levantó y tomo las bolsas que le pertenecían mirando el contenido de ellas.

Sonrió para sí mismo con satisfacción al mirar las bolsas.

_Como voy a divertirme con esto…_

* * *

**12 años atrás**_**—**_

_Destiny Islands_ no era un lugar muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeño, se destacaban por tener durante casi todo el año un clima templado veraniego, a veces se iba de mambo el clima haciéndolo insoportablemente insostenible durante el verano y esas eran una de las cosas que Vanitas odiaba de la isla, el _maldito calor_ y el sol, esa maldita bola de fuego compuesta por helio que se posaba en el cielo cada vez que iba a la playa.

A sus 5 años, Vanitas ya era un niño muy astuto y rebelde, siempre lograba escaparse de sus tareas cotidianas y era el más inteligente de los niños de su edad. Se escapaba a veces de la sala donde lo dejaban sus padres porque este lo consideraba muy bajo para su nivel intelectual, en simples palabras para Vanitas todos eran unos _perdedores _(incluidos su hermano gemelo y Riku); la señorita siempre lograba encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta para colocarlo en el rincón de penitencia y pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, pero nunca funcionaba y siempre volvía a escapar.

La verdad lo detestaba, detestaba la escuela, detestaba a sus compañeros de jardín, detestaba a su hermanito que era demasiado _inocente_ para su gusto y a su frio amigo peliblanco que no hacía otra cosa que sobreprotegerlo. _Oh, como odiaba eso_, verlos siempre juntos a todos lados, Sora no paraba de sonreírle e intentar llamar su atención…

_Era molesto_…donde el fuera esos dos siempre estaban juntos y no lo soportaba, solo deseaba cumplir la suficiente edad y así poder largarse de ese lugar para no volverlos a ver más.

Pero un suceso posterior iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Cuando los gemelos Fair cumplieron 6 años, los dos comenzaron a usar cuartos separados.

Vanitas se sentía feliz de que por fin iba a poder tener su propia habitación, ya no iba a tener que tolerar los lloriqueos de Sora en medio de la noche ni tener que ser despertado por el tan temprano para salir a jugar con el, ya no, ahora era un chico grande que tenía más libertades y una de esas era tener su propia privacidad. El ex SOLDIER y padre de los gemelos ayudo a su hijo mayor a colocar su cama y muebles en su lugar, cuando todo estuviera listo decidió dejarlo a solas para que se familiarizara con su cuarto.

El pelinegro estaba emocionado por pasar la primera noche en ese cuarto, que no era tan espacioso para ese entonces, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz de que por primera vez no iba a tener que ver a Sora en ese lugar, al fin tenía un santuario en donde alojarse sin ser perturbado.

Le gustaba la tranquilidad y la soledad, algo extraño para su edad ya que la mayoría odiaba estar solo, pero a el no, nunca le molesto, le reconfortaba.

Ansioso de poder estrenar su nuevo espacio, Vanitas se despidió de sus padres luego de cenar para ir a dormir, Sora y Xion aún estaban cenando y no dijeron nada sobre el repentino buen humor de su hermano mayor. Ya para cuando eran las 9 de la noche el pelinegro ya estaba en su cama, acurrucado sobre sus sabanas y almohadas, sonreía tranquilamente al sentir la tranquilidad y la paz de su cuarto, solo la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche alumbraba la quietud de su dormitorio y era realmente reconfortante.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se quedó quieto esperando que el sueño se apoderara de el.

Escucho a Sora llamar a sus padres y decirle buenas noches a todos, Vanitas solía decírselo junto a su gemelo también pero cuando cumplió 5 lo había dejado de hacer, sin embargo, Sora seguía haciéndolo sin él. Con los ojos entreabiertos miro hacia la puerta y escucho algunos pasos acercarse a la puerta, estos se pararon ahí y luego lentamente comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta de su cuarto para terminar en la puerta continua la cual se cerro acto seguido.

Cuando eso ocurrió el pelinegro sintió algo extraño dentro de él, volvió a mirar al techo de su nuevo cuarto y se dio cuenta que ese techo era totalmente desconocido para él.

El pequeño pelinegro se giro hacia su izquierda donde anteriormente Sora dormía junto a él, la sonrisa que tenía minutos ya había desaparecido al percatarse lo solo que se encontraba en esa habitación, ya no podía sentir los abrazos cálidos de su hermano pequeño, su irritante voz dulce y suave diciéndole buenas noches. Sin entenderlo se rió levemente, reacción que luego se convertiría en costumbre, y luego se tapó la cara un momento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_Que tonto soy…_

* * *

Luego de esa noche Vanitas evitaba encontrarse con Sora por alguna razón, el castaño comenzó a preocuparse por el drástico cambio en el comportamiento de su querido hermano y sin poder evitarlo ya comenzaba a actuar un tanto paranoico. Al principio creía que era su culpa, que había hecho algo malo para ganarse el repentino odio de su hermano haciendo que varias lagrimas se formaran en las esquina de sus redondos ojos azules cada vez que hablaba sobre el tema, su madre Aerith intento explicarle al pequeño moreno que no era su culpa, que quizás era una faceta que Vanitas tenía y no debía preocuparse demasiado, sus palabras hicieron que la ansiedad de Sora bajara un poco, al menos por algunos días.

**-Quizás necesita más tiempo.-** comento Riku mientras compartían unos helados de Sal Marina, ambos niños estaban sentados sobre la orilla de la playa mientras veían al mar azul, el ojiazul tenía la cabeza gacha mientras miraba su helado que apenas lo había tocado. El albino lo miro preocupado y le acaricio la cabeza como siempre solía hacer para animarlo.**-No te preocupes Sora, tu hermano va a volver a hablarte otra vez.- **le dijo para tranquilizarlo, el castaño levanto la cabeza aún triste.

**-¿E-en serio tú lo crees? Vani apenas si…me habla estos días.-** dijo sin apetito y eso le disgustaba, odiaba desperdiciar los helados de Sal Marina. El peliblanco no sabía que decirle y tampoco quería entristecerlo más con la terrible noticia que tenía que contarle sobre su partida pero no podía ocultarle nada a Sora, le dolía el corazón cuando lo hacía.

Se mantuvieron callados unos largos minutos, Sora por fin se había dignado a terminar su helado antes de que se derritiera en sus manos.

Riku termino su helado y dejo el palito dentro de la envoltura para luego tirarlo a la basura, las olas del mar lo mantenía lo suficientemente tranquilo para darle la noticia.

Lleno sus pulmones con aire y decidió quebrar el silencio.

_**-Sora…hay algo que debo decirte…**_

* * *

Se había pasado las últimas dos semanas evadiendo lo mayor posible a Sora, no quería verle y recordar aquellos momentos donde siempre estaban juntos y ahora ya no era lo mismo, sin darse cuenta se estaba haciendo un mal a sí mismo, aislándose más y más de la única persona que le conocía mejor que nadie que era su hermano gemelo, a pesar de ser totalmente opuestos como el día y la noche, Sora era el único que lograba tranquilizar a Vanitas cuando estaba enojado o irritado, era increíble pero…el castaño tenía ese poder y magia sobre el.

También era consciente de que a Sora le entristecería esto ya que el pequeño moreno odiaba que Vanitas actuara así, el ojiazul seguramente se echaría la culpa a si mismo y justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

Entonces si eso era todo lo que significaba su gemelo para el y sabia que tanto lastimaba su comportamiento a Sora ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué evadía a Sora y no le decía todo lo que estaba sufriendo? Ni el mismo lo lograba entender, su cabeza le decía una cosa y su corazón otra, desde que comenzaron a dormir en cuartos separados sintió tristeza y alegría de partir del lado de Sora. Quizás porque en algún momento ambos debían aprender a ser más independientes el uno del otro, ser gemelos a veces significaba comportarse como uno y eso era lo que Vanitas quería evitar a toda costa, depender de su hermano en todo...pero sin poder evitarlo ambos se necesitaban a si mismos.

Vanitas era la **conciencia** de Sora y el moreno era el **corazón** del pelinegro.

_Joder,_ como odiaba esta maldita contradicción en su cabeza.

Otra vez se encontraba allí en su cuarto, boca arriba en el suelo, sus piernas se encontraban sobre su cama en forma de L mirando al techo totalmente aburrido, no podía jugar con Xion porque apenas era una niñita de 3 años y ya le resultaba aburrido hacerle bromas para que en un instante se pusiera a llorar. Vanitas no estaba acostumbrado a jugar con niñas y si molestaba a Xion seguramente se comiera algún regaño de Aerith y tendría que soportar al inexperto de su padre regañarle, pero Zack era muy perezoso para regañar, o demasiado bueno para hacerlo.

Con los ojos medio cerrados se quedó mirando al techo, ese techo que aún le parecía _vacío_…aunque todos lo eran sino tenían un ventilador en él. De repente empezó a escuchar pasos rápidos provenir desde abajo, haciendose más fuerte con cada paso, subiendo por las escaleras y de inmediato se detuvieron delante de su puerta, esta se abrió en par en par y un moreno algo alterado y desesperado se quedo de pie sobre ella, los ojos dorados de Vanitas parpadearon con sorpresa y miraron de cabeza a la figura agitada del moreno.

Esos ojos dorados se abrieron de inmediato al notar lagrimas caer por esos familiares ojos azules. Enseguida el pelinegro se levantó y se paró enfrente del moreno que no paraba de temblar, Vanitas ya estaba comenzando a preocuparle de verdad.

**-¿Sora? ¿Por qué estas**_**—**_

**-Riku se fue. **- fue lo único que murmuro cuando más lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus cachetes sonrojados, luego con sus manos intento frotárselos para evitar que siguieran cayendo más gotas saladas**.-s-se mudó con su fa-familia a…a la ciudad de tw-twilight.-** dijo tartamudeando, los ojos dorados de Vanitas se achicharon en realización, había escuchado algo de una charla que tuvieron sus padres hace unos días pero no creía que iba a ser tan pronto, el pelinegro apretó el puño e iba a decir algo pero Sora de inmediato fue hacia él y se abrazó a su hermano sollozando, Vanitas pudo sentir el cuerpo del moreno estremecerse y temblar, mientras seguía llorando.

Con algo de timidez el mayor de los gemelos comenzó a rodear al menor con sus brazos acariciando su cabeza, Sora poco a poco comenzó a llorar más fuerte, descargándose por haber perdido a su mejor amigo, el pelinegro susurro que todo iba a estar bien, que no iba a dejarle solo.

Sí, se arrepintió de haberle dejado solo por tantos días...luego de esto su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, ya no podía aguantarlo más, no quería volver a dejarlo solo e indefenso al mundo exterior.

No iba a cometer el mismo error que Riku cometió.

Nunca más iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera sufrir de esa manera, el solo era el único que podía hacer llorar a Sora así.

* * *

**-¿P-puedo dormir contigo,Vani?-** pregunto cierto moreno de ojos azules que estaba vestido con su pijama de color celeste con motivos de gatitos listo para dormir, el pequeño se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de su gemelo mayor con su peluche en forma de _Wandanyan_, ese gato gordo de color azul que Zack le regalo al pequeño cuando cumplió 4 años, fue un regalo del Tio Cid que vive en la ciudad de paso arreglando maquinas.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la partida de Riku, Sora se había vuelto un poco dependiente de Vanitas y este se tomaba la molestia de nunca dejarlo solo para que recordara la partida de ese _idiota_ peliblanco, de alguna manera actuaba más como un hermano mayor para Sora y Xion, aunque ni el mismo se creía el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Cada noche tímidamente el castaño se escabullaba de su cuarto para ir al de su hermano y dormir con él, al principio le resultaba algo incómodo que ambos durmieran juntos pero ya le era prácticamente imposible negarle algo por saber lo que había ocurrido con su mejor amigo y lo que el mismo había sembrado. Riku había vuelto a hablar por teléfono con su hermano menor una semana después para disculparse y le jodía _muchísimo_ eso pero por suerte eso hizo que Sora se quedara muchísimo más tranquilo y volviera a ser el ñiño alegre de siempre.

Vanitas estaba leyendo un comic, al escuchar la voz de su hermano dejo la historieta en la mesita de luz para rolar sus ojos y acomodarse en el lado derecho de la cama y permitirle la entrada a su cama al menor**.-Esta bien, pero trata de no pegarte demasiado a mí.-**respondió bostezando, el moreno asintió alegre y enseguida se subió a la cama, se metió adentro de las sabanas y abrazo su _wandanyan_ riendo suavemente, por alguna razón ese gesto infantil pero adorable hizo sonreír un poco a Vanitas y sin decir otra palabra más apago las luces de la mesita de noche para acurrucarse nuevamente en la cama para dormir.

No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que Sora dejo a un lado su peluche y se abrazó a su hermano y murmuro un leve _'te quiero Vani' _algo adormilado.

Vanitas abrió un poco los ojos e iba a apartarlo pero no lo hizo, lo abrazo de regreso apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Sora y cerrando los ojos sonriendo.

_Yo también te quiero Sora,_ se dijo hacia sus adentros hasta quedar completamente dormido.

* * *

Ignorando las voces del cuarto de al lado, Vanitas entro a su habitación en silencio, cerró la puerta detrás de el con llave para asegurarse de que nadie lo molestara por un rato y luego coloco las bolsas que había traído del shopping en su escritorio. Se quitó su camisa blanca y remera de color roja tirándola en la cama, iba a darse una rápida ducha para relajarse del agotador día que tuvo; fue a su armario y del cajon tomo ropa interior limpia, la coloco en la cama y finalmente fue directo a su baño particular, prendió el agua caliente y espero un momento a que se calentara y así poder entrar adentro.

Se giro un momento para verse en el espejo, miro fijamente a sus ojos y cabello, con dos de sus dedos de ambas manos se jalo un poco su cabello puntiagudo que tenía al lado de sus cachetes; le gustaba el color negro de su pelo, era tan negro como la noche y la verdad no tenía planeado cambiarlo por nada, quizás debía cortarse un poco la puntas porque estaba empezando a notar que estaba un tanto largo.

Luego por otra parte estaban esos ojos dorados brillantes, ese color era antinatural y atrayente… ese color de ojos no los había heredado de nadie de la familia ya que todos por parte de su madre y padre eran ojiazules, quizás fue un regalo de parte de su abuelo que hacía mucho que no visitaba. Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta corrediza de la ducha, se quitó sus boxers dejándolos en la cesta de ropa sucia y se metió a la ducha completamente desnudo.

Su cuerpo era esbelto para su edad, con 17 años había logrado obtener una muy buena figura que hacía envidiar a cualquier chico de la escuela, sus brazos tenia ligeros músculos de los cuales muchos desearían tener, era delgado pero no demasiado haciendo que su apariencia fuera armoniosa respecto de todo lo demás.

Limpiándose la cabeza suspiro levemente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, si quería que su plan fuera un éxito iba a tener que de alguna manera ocultar rasgos básicos de sí mismo y eso le molestaba. Pasado 15 minutos salió de la ducha colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una en su cabeza para secar su cabeza, salió del baño y fue a su cama a buscar la ropa ropa limpia que había dejado allí para cambiarse y estar cómodo en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena, se colocó sus boxers y aún si nada encima se sentó en su escritorio, abrió su portátil y la prendió para buscar información en internet.

Espero a que se cargara todo, una vez que todos los iconos de los programas aparecieran abrió una ventana del navegador del Chrome para buscar algo en Google, tecleo _enter_ y comenzó a tipear unas palabras en el navegador.

Busco entre algunos resultados y se puso a leer, copio y pego un poco de información en un nuevo documento de Word y guardo alguna que otra página en sus marcadores, satisfecho cerro el Chrome y dejo la portátil a un costado, saco de las bolsas algo que parecía ser una peluca y una de las tantas cajas de tintura que había comprado bajo instrucciones de Xion.

Sonriendo se rió un poco, tomo unas tijeras y se puso en marcha.

* * *

**-Regrese…-** murmuro cansado y sin muchos ánimos Roxas entrando a su casa, en el living se encontraba Ventus y Naminé mirando la tele, ambos voltearon a ver a su hermano que lentamente se acercó al sillón y cansado se sentó delante de ellos.

La rubia de inmediato se percató de que algo estaba pasando con su hermano mayor.

**-Pareces muy cansado... creímos que te habías ido con Sora, pero has vuelto más temprano así supongo que no has ido ¿De dónde vienes?-** pregunto preocupada la chica, Ven también había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de su gemelo desde la mañana, estaba molesto y ahora parecía bastante desanimado.

El ojiazul suspiro y evadiendo la mirada de su perceptiva hermanita, desvio sus ojos hacia la tele con indiferencia.

**-Fui a lo de Axel un rato, al final no me fui con Sora y…bueno vengo de la casa de Axel.- **a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, era demasiado evidente que estaba desanimado, Ven esta vez fue el primero en hablar por su hermana.

**-Creí que iban a pasar un rato juntos, se lo veía muy animado a Sora al salir de clases.-** comento mientras apagaba el televisor para poder escuchar mejor la conversación, el rubio bajo la cabeza en cuanto la tele se apagó, rascándose con ambas manos sus cabellos rubios.

**-Tenía que estudiar con Riku así que me dijo al final que no podía.-** ahora su voz sonaba molesta y su gemelo lo noto, Ven conocía los sentimientos que tenía este por el moreno y le destrozaba el corazón cuando veía a su gemelo tan decaído, este se levantó de su asiento y fue de inmediato al lado de Roxas para darle un cálido abrazo de hermano mayor, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho de forma afectiva, el mini _chocobo _parpadeo varias veces confundido.

**-aww mi pequeño hermanito sufre de amor.-** dijo acariciando su cabeza, Roxas se sonrojo molesto e intento apartar a Ven de su lado, pero este seguía pegado como lapa**.- ¡Déjame consolarte un rato Rox!-** dijo riéndose al notar como Roxas comenzaba a mover sus brazos a los lados.

**-¡JODER VENTUS SUÉLTAME!-** dijo completamente avergonzado, su gemelo se rió y Naminé también**.- ¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE, ESTO ES VERGONZOSO!- **un gruñido salió por sus labios y Ventus termino cayendo sobre el en el sofá, los rubios seguían pegados entre sí, Ven tomando la delantera utilizo su llave maestra titulada: abrazo supremo de panda.

**-Shh ya paso,**_** Brownie **_**te corresponderá como en una de sus tantas novelas, estoy seguro de ello.-** volvió a decir y Roxas tenía ganas de matarlo ¿Cómo demonios sabía que le llamaba así? ¡Solo Sora sabía que tenía ese nombre en sus contactos específicamente para el! Ya que al moreno le encantaba las delicias de chocolate.

**-¡VENTUS YA PARA O TE JURO QUE TE GOLPEARE!-** volvió a insistir y ambos rodaron hacia el suelo, ahora Roxas estaba sobre el pero Ven estratégicamente seguía pegado a el cagandose de la risa.

**-¡NO PUEDES GOLPEARME, ME AMAS ADMÍTELO!-** insistió el rubio de abajo y continuaron rodando por el suelo un rato más, Naminé tomo su libreta de dibujos y comenzó a retratar el momento en un rápido Sketche, le gustaba dibujar y era buena haciéndolo.

Era tonto y lo sabía pero luego de un rato terminaba riéndose, Ven le hacía cosquillas y terminaba convirtiéndose en una guerra de cosquillas donde ambos buscaban la manera de ganar. Los sentimientos de tristeza poco a poco comenzaban a ser ajenos al rubio menor.

Luego de un rato, cansados en el suelo ambos rubios se quedaron tirados allí juntos algo agitados de tanto reír, de la cocina salió su padre Cloud y se quedó mirándolos con cierta diversión.

**-¿Qué paso aquí?-** pregunto para sumarse a la pregunta del millón, su hija sonrió y se levantó mirándole.

**-Cosas de chicos, terminaron en una batalla a muerte de cosquillas**.- respondió riéndose y el rubio mayor no pudo evitar reírse un poco también, avergonzado Roxas se tapó con un cojín caído del sofá, con toda la cara completamente roja, Ven por su parte rodo hacia su lado y lo volvió a abrazar.

**-Roxas sufre de un caso de falta de atención, hay que mimarlo y se volverá un gatito dócil.-** dijo en broma y su gemelo le pego con el cojín, Ven fingió que le dolió sobándose la cabeza.

**-Entiendo, bueno chicos ya es hora de la cena, traigan sus traseros a la cocina que su madre de enfadara sino comen en horario, ya saben cómo es ella con la alimentación.-** se rasco la cabeza y fue hacia la cocina, los gemelos se levantaron del suelo y dijeron en unisón _'si papá' _acostumbrados a sus regaños y fueron a la cocina a cenar con sus padres.

Luego de una cena tranquila, su madre Yuna preguntando sobre cómo les había ido en la escuela y las típicas charlas que tenía en la mesa, el primero en terminar fue Roxas que puso de excusa que tenía tarea de matemáticas para hacer y subiría a su cuarto para terminarla.

Al llegar a su cuarto se metió de inmediato y fue directo a su cama, se dejó caer sobre el boca abajo y se tapó la cara con su almohada unos segundos cansado de todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela, primero Sora se había olvidado de que le había prometido que comerían juntos el almuerzo y la segunda vez que le había prometido pasar tiempo juntos el bastardo de Riku lo arruina, conocía perfectamente la falta de memoria de Sora y su mal habito de decirle si a cualquiera sin pensar que tenía planes ya hechos…era así con todos y no lo podía evitar.

A pesar de que _odiaba_ que fuera de esa forma también la _amaba_, amaba demasiado a su mejor amigo con todos sus defectos y virtudes, le dolía pensar como la estaba pasando con el otro imbécil, le ardía pensar como le sonreía y reía a su lado…apretó con fuerza la almohada debajo de su cara intentando olvidarlo.

Pero no podía.

No podía olvidar a Sora, no quería dejar de amarlo y tampoco quería perderlo…

* * *

Luego de hablar un rato con sus padres, el mayor de los rubios decidió levantarse e irse también a su cuarto, tenía un poco de tarea de biología y tenía ganas de chatear un poco por Skype y otras redes sociales. El rubio subió por las escaleras e iba ir directo hacia su habitación pero sintió unos pequeños ruidos provenir por el cuarto de su querido hermano gemelo, viendo la puerta entre abierta decidió asomarse y noto a Roxas sentado sobre la cama leyendo algo de su laptop, noto unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y asustado se metió sin pedir permiso.

**-¿¡JODER QUIEN TE HIZO LLORAR!?-** de su voz comenzaba a denotarse ira, nadie en su sano juicio hace llorar a Roxas y se sale con la suya, no mientras Ventus viva en este mundo, el otro rubio se asustó por la voz de su gemelo y de inmediato se limpió la cara con el dorso de su manga.

**-V-ven, no, espera tranquilízate ¡Dios! ¿¡Podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar!?-** dijo frustrado y a la vez cansado, pero Ventus enseguida se acercó a él y le abrazo con fuerza, de forma sobreprotectora.

**-Vamos dime, no me iré hasta saber a quién debo matar.-** esta vez iba en serio, nada era en joda cuando él hablaba así y Roxas a veces se preguntaba cómo se atrevería a dañar a alguien cuando Ventus no podía ni lastimar a una mosca, de los dos gemelos él era conocido como la Santa Magdalena. El rubio suspiro y le mostro su laptop donde había un manga shoujo en la pantalla, lentamente las cejas fruncidas de Ventus volvieron a su estado normal y sin poder evitarlo retuvo una risa.

Sabía que Roxas tenía su lado sensible pero no sabía que se trataba de mangas, menos del genero Shoujo.

**-No te atrevas a reírte.-** su voz indicaba advertencia, y era en serio pero Ventus casi nunca podía tomar en serio sus advertencias cuando miraba algo como eso, no, además era su hermano gemelo ¿En serio cree que lo haría? ¡Tienen la misma maldita cara! Realmente no podía hacerlo.

Lo retuvo lo más que pudo pero fallo, dejando escapar una carcajada fuerte y sosteniéndose de la barriga porque realmente no podía, oh dios, no podía dejar de reír ¡Sálvalo todo poderoso señor!

**-¡JAJAJAJA EN SERIO, ESPERA JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡ESTAS LEYENDO MANGA SHOUJO!? ¿¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS EN EL MUNDO PARA LEER TIENES QUE LEER MANGA PARA NIÑAS!? ¡JAJAJAJA!-** estaba por colapsar, Roxas lo empujo y cayó al piso de espaldas, todo rojo se puso sobre su gemelo y le tapó la boca super-archi-recontra avergonzado a la décima potencia luz.

**-¡EN SERIO TE MATO, AHORA SI TE MATO VENTUS!-** su cara no podía ponerse más roja de lo que estaba y comenzó a pegarle con la maldita almohada, Ven intentaba taparse la cara con sus brazos, aún se reía pero a la vez tenía que soportar el peso de su hermano sobre él y sus intentos fallidos de darle un buen golpe, aunque estos golpes no se comparaban con los que el rubio siempre pegaba a Axel, a Ventus no le pegaba en serio. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que agitados dejaron de moverse.

Cansados se quedaron el suelo mirando al techo, Roxas gruño tapándose la cara y Ven lo miro de reojo.

**-Perdón, no pudo evitarlo, no sabía que leías esas cosas.-** esta vez estaba tranquilo y al ver que tan en serio se lo había tomado el otro se sintió un poco mal, su gemelo suspiro y seguía mirando hacía el techo. El silencio le daba indicar que ya no le molestaba pero por alguna razón necesitaba saber exactamente porque estaba mirando eso y porque estaba llorando.

Roxas se movió un poco cuando sintió la mano de su hermano acariciar su cabeza, Ven tenía la costumbre de tocar su cabeza para calmarlo o animarlo y a decir verdad le hacia falta.

**-En serio ¿Por qué estabas llorando realmente?-** dijo esta vez preocupado mirándole a la cara, esa cara tan similar a la suya…sabía perfectamente cuando su gemelo estaba triste, llámenlo conexión o corazonada de gemelo pero Ven a veces podía sentir el dolor de su hermano y lo mataba por dentro verlo así.

**-… ¿Por qué duele tanto el amor?-** su pregunta fue la respuesta, Ven abrió un poco sus ojos azules de la sorpresa y siguió acariciando con sus dedos las hebras doradas de la cabeza de su hermano para darle paz.

Ventus imito la postura de su hermano mirando otra vez al vacío techo de la habitación de su hermano, pensativo se tomó unos minutos para pensar en la respuesta.

**-Creo que el amor no es lo que duele sino la razón por la que lo hacemos.-** no sabía si era una buena respuesta pero se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, nunca había experimentado realmente un enamoramiento y sabía que su hermano sufría por dentro a causa de eso; quería ayudarle…más que a nadie en el mundo quería verle feliz pero desgraciadamente eso no era posible.

Roxas asintió levemente intentando entender lo que estaba intentado explicarle, solo tenía ganas de desahogarse un poco, por eso leía ese manga.

**-Duele Ven…duele no ser correspondido.-** susurro quebrado, sintiendo de vuelta ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo porque preocuparía más a su hermano, el otro rubio solo miraba con más tristeza al techo para luego levantarse y abrazarle, Roxas cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza.

**-Tranquilo…todo estará bien.-**

**-Yo no quería enamorarme si sabía que iba a ser tan doloroso…q-quiero dejar de hacerlo pero…no puedo, lo amo, lo amo tanto Ven…-** dijo temblando, su hermano acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba que estaba bien, que lo entendía.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio el rubio se calmó y se apartó frotándose los ojos, Ven preocupado le tomo de las manos y con una pequeña sonrisa le miro.

**-¿Quieres que juguemos a algo y luego durmamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos?-** ofreció con una gran sonrisa, el otro rubio lo miro aún sonrojado por las lágrimas que derramo y suspiro.

**-Ven…tenemos diecisiete años, desde los diez que ya no dormimos juntos.-** estaba ruborizado de pensar que su hermano mayor le ofrecía algo así aunque en el fondo sabía que Ven seguía siendo el mismo infantil de siempre, Roxas a veces era más maduro que él.

**-Eras tan lindo a los diez, corrías a abrazarme sin decir nada.-** ya parecía a su madre que nunca paraba de hablar de lo preciosos que eran sus pequeños _chocobos_, Roxas rolo sus ojos azules pero luego se rio al ver a Ventus abrir sus brazos para que volviera a abrazarle.

Iba a decirle que no y mandarlo de vuelta a su cuarto pero Ven utilizo sus ojos de cachorro mojado y Roxas no tuvo otra opción que ceder.

**-Bueno está bien, pero solo esta noche.-** la sonrisa de su hermano se ensancho y lo tacleo hacia el piso otra vez riéndose, realmente a veces se preguntaba quién de los dos era el hermano mayor de esta familia.

Luego de ver una película en la portátil de Roxas, ambos rubios se acomodaron en su cama, Ventus del lado derecho y Roxas del izquierdo, le presto alguna de sus almohadas pero el rubio ojiazul negó con la cabeza diciendo algo cliché como_ 'te usare como almohada' _a la cual el menor de los gemelos respondió _'no me babees o amanecerás en el suelo'_, Ven se rio.

Apagaron las luces y se acomodaron en la cama, Ven le abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su gemelito, gruño por la incomodidad de estar abrazado a su hermano pero luego suspiro aliviado de tenerle en esos momentos donde se sentía solo.

Los gemelos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, para percatarse que su hermano aun no se había dormido Roxas le llamo en voz baja.

**-¿Ven?-**

**-¿Si?-**

_-Gracias…-_

Al oír su agradecimiento Ventus no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

La verdad pensaba actualizar esto el próximo viernes pero decidí adelantarlo para hoy, pero eso significa que no habrá actualización hasta dentro de una o dos semanas (o depende de mi humor, puede ser más rápido de lo que crean)

_No soy de recibir reviews _por lo que nunca me motivo demasiado a actualizarlo si yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo, lo he dicho varias veces y escribo específicamente como hobby y aliviar estrés de mi vida real; si actualizar dependiera si alguien lee o no mis historias créanme que nunca actualizaria, Con esto no quiero culpar a mis lectores por nunca dejarme un comentario que les lleva más de un_ 'conti porfa' _pero si creen firmemente que nosotros escribimos únicamente para ustedes pues están totalmente equivocados.

Me disculpo de antemano si mis palabras suenan groseras en algún sentido pero realmente debía decirlo, tengo sentimientos y una vida, no escribo para hacer feliz a nadie sino va dedicado a alguien, esto lo hago por diversión y para mejorar mi escritura que quién sabe en algún futuro cercano me abrirá más puertas en la vida.

Volviendo al fanfic, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí personalmente me gustó mucho y me divertí al hacerlo ya que la relación entre hermanos que existe con Vanitas, Sora, Ventus y Roxas es una de mis favoritas, si tuviera que elegir entre alguna de las dos me quedo con Vanitas y Sora por cosas personales.

Vanitas tiene un complejo de hermano al igual que Ventus pero el de Vanitas es más fuerte porque él es una persona posesiva y celosa, en cambio el rubio no lo es tanto (solo cuando está enamorado puede llegar ser un poco así) aun así el que lastimara a Roxas sufrirá las consecuencias como notaron en una parte.

Responderé preguntas de forma pública que me dejo ** S. Hisaki Raiden **para que todos puedan leer ^^, gracias a ella pude actualizar esto tan pronto, así que denle las gracias a ell es una lindura~

**¿Por que Van odia tanto a Riku?**

Creo que en este capítulo salió a flote un poco por qué, dicho antes Vanitas es una persona muy posesiva y celosa, pero dejando de lado eso simplemente se preocupa por el bienestar y felicidad de Sora más que ninguna otra persona de su familia, poco a poco iré dejando más flashback sobre la relación que tenían, en especial hay un suceso que hizo que Riku se ganara su cruz, pero definitivamente nunca le cayó bien ya que se llevó a su hermano lejos de el cuándo eran chicos (nótese, ellos hacían todo juntos y luego de conocer a Riku eso poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, será su mejor amigo pero Vanitas es SU HERMANO, compleeejooo) y además la felicidad de Sora pende de un hilo por la relación tan cercana que tiene con el albino y eso lo detesta.

**¿Por qué Sora se olvidó de Roxas? (cap 1)**

Déjame decirte que Sora tiene problemas para retener demasiada información, es distraído y para colmo a veces algo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Debe dejar de mirar tantas novelas mexicanas, venezolanas, brasileras y colombianas que su madre Aerith ve por las tardes en casa. No lo hace a propósito, simplemente es malo para retener información, eventualmente esto lo cambiara, pero digamos que en parte a veces se siente muy culpable por todos esos años que no estuvo Riku a su lado, de alguna manera intenta compensarlo por ello.

**¿Qué paso entre Sora y Vanitas que hizo que fuera tan fácil ser chantajeado?**

…..XD  
no tendría gracia si te lo digo, pero…Vanitas tiene demasiadas maneras de chantajear a Sora, muchísimas, básicamente gracias a su complejo de hermano es imposible que algo se le escape de las manos a Vanitas pero además, Sora es tan torpe y tonto que se hace demasiado fácil chantajearse, es como una ley de la naturaleza entre estos dos, un destino inevitable.

Y tranquila puedes dejarme preguntas que me gustan responder :3

Por último y algo que me gustaría destacar, se lo dije a ella por privado y también creo que sera bueno aclararlo aquí: no me gustan emparejar a Roxas con Axel , nunca me gusto y lo intente pero en mi mente esos dos son **mejores amigos/hermanos** y punto, vale mencionar que Axel sabe que Roxas está enamorado de Sora ya que el mismo fue el que se lo dijo cuándo no podía ocultarlo más (además es super evidente, el único que aún no se da cuenta es Sora mismo) así que bueno dudo que haya Akuroku de esa forma en este fanfic, es más probable que lo haya en mi otro fanfic (aunque no prometo nada porque yo no lo trago, pero algo fluff no me molesta hacer)

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haber leído todo el capítulo, como dije antes no esperen que actualice tan pronto ( a menos que algún review me motive a hacerlo como dije antes) ya que debo actualizar mis demás historias y ahora mismo estoy ocupada con cosas personales.

Antes de que me olvide, si a alguien le interesa ser mi **beta reader** se los agradecería porque me da tanta pereza corregir mis errores XDD eso si tengan piedad conmigo si lo hacen (?)

Besos y abrazos.

**Moe.**


End file.
